Seekers of the Sacred Jewel
by Ethereal Blue Moon
Summary: The Sanzoikkou finds themselves caught in the web of the Shikon no Tama. With the help of a young priestess, a demon slayer, a hanyou, a monk, and a young kitsune will they get home?


A/N: I am really disappointed in my work… I mean I think its okay but obviously it is not good enough to get even 2 reviews!  I know I should be grateful I got 1… but… sweatdrop Anyways this will be my last attempt at writing fanfiction because things aren't going very well for me.

Disclaimer: Neither Saiyuki nor Inuyasha belongs to me...

**Chapter 1: The Shikon's Aftermath **

It has been over a month since the last encounter the Inuyasha party had with their foe, Naraku. Ever since then, everything has been quite peaceful… Kagome sensed no shards of the Shikon no Tama… Kouga, Sesshomauru, and Kikyo haven't shown up either… Meaning everyone could rest and recuperate without any type of disturbance. Sometimes it got boring.

On this particular day, the two human females decided to spend some quality time together. One from Kagome's time would call it 'girl talk', but what the two companions were speaking of was not what someone from Kagome's era would call 'normal'. The weather was mild and the scenery was serene… creating a light atmosphere. Sango and Kagome were so relaxed that they didn't even bother to bring their weapons for protection. And Sango did not wear her exterminator's outfit under her kimono like she usually did… Making it easy to walk and for her to stretch out and feel comfortable.

The Higurashi lied down on her back and peered up at the sun while blocking most of the ultra-violent rays with one of her dainty hands. Sango followed her friend's example; except she watched a thin herd of clouds pass by. "That last encounter with Naraku has got me thinking…" the sailor uniform clad girl began as she temporarily closed her eyes to help her get her thoughts into words.

Sango looked at the younger girl from the corner of her eye, carefully watching Kagome's display of emotions. Then she closed her eyes as well and asked to be polite and urge for her friend to continue the conversation," I've been thinking too… but what's been on your mind?" Kagome took another moment to think and before she replied.

"In our last encounter with Naraku… after the battle I mean… Naraku said something about the web of the Shikon no Tama is capturing more victims... What do you think he meant by that? I think he's cooking up something big for us and it won't be good."

The warrior sat up and looked down at her friend, causing Kagome to open her eyes and sit up too. Kagome blinked and asked," what's wrong?"

Sango smiled softly," oh it's nothing… But I have been thinking about the exact same thing." Her only response was a quiet 'oh'.

Kagome asked," Do you think Naraku is bringing more innocent people into this mess?"

Sango nodded as she narrowed her eyes," most likely… That coward enjoys playing with people's hearts and feelings." Her voice almost literally dripped with anger as she thought about all the horrible things her sworn enemy forced her little brother to do.

Kagome placed a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder… Sango sighed and inhaled slowly then exhaled to calm herself down. The priestess reincarnate bit her lip and decided to change subject," Sango-chan… every since that day… can you do things you weren't able to do before?"

The demon slayer thought for a while, as if she was debating whether or not she'd tell Kagome the truth. Sango nodded slightly and opened up her balled up fist," I wasn't really planning on showing anyone… But I guess since you're you it'll be okay to show you." Kagome decided not to giggle as she thought about Sango's statement being a small tongue twister.

Sango and Kagome stared at her palm for awhile… They stared some more as a small trickle of sweat trailed down the side of the slayer's face. After a while Sango turned away from her friend with her head bowed… making her long bangs hid her eyes. The slightly embarrassed teen announced out of the blue," it won't work…" Kagome sweat dropped and laughed a bit at Sango's comical timing.

"I kinda figured that…" Kagome replied after her laughter died down. Sango finally turned back to Kagome, this time she had a curious look on her face.

"So is there something new you can do Kagome-chan" she asked.

The modern priestess nodded but said," but my new ability is… stupid."

Sango urged her friend some more," come on… It can't be that bad…"

Kagome looked around the open space… making sure her and Sango were the only ones on the small hill beside the stream. Then she used her pointer finger to beckon her friend closer, Sango understood and leaned toward the shorter girl. Kagome whispered into Sango's ear… then the slayer sat up-right again. Both of the women remained silent for awhile until… the older of the two smiled a fake reassuringly smile… trying not to show her amusement at Kagome's new ability," oh Kagome-chan… that's not so bad."

Kagome sighed," I'm sure Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kirara gained a new ability as well… And their abilities will probably be more helpful then mine."

Sango's inner amusement faded away at Kagome's disappointed expression.

((oooo))

'Damn troublesome youkai…' the blond Sanzo thought in frustration as he shot another youkai in his chest and watched as another lifeless corpse fell to the ground. Even though his monkey deity and water hanyou companions were enjoying the 'exercise'… he wasn't. Hakkai had the same smile on his face as usual, and through the eyes of a stranger he would look like a deeply disturbed person… Besides Goku, almost no one smiled with killing youkai.

Sanzo found himself quite happy that there were no more enemies to defeat. Hakkai petted gently stroked Hakaryu's mane of silver and said," Lately more youkai have been attacking us" he laughed as he joked," I'm starting to think they have personal issues with us."

Sanzo replied while lighting a cigarette," Gojyo probably got someone's young daughter pregnant." Gojyo overheard the insolent monk's statement and stopped arguing with Goku over who was the strongest and killed more youkai. The 'water sprite' stomped over to his other two companions, but before he could defend himself, a blinding pink light rained down from the sky... The Sanzo party was frozen in place and then within the blink of an eye… they were gone.

((oooo))

Kagome shrieked in delight as Sango managed to use her new ability. It took long time but Kagome was proud that her friend succeeded. The slayer smiled at the other female's excitement, Sango lifted her palm a little more to allow Kagome more visual access of her new ability. Suddenly something crashed down into the ground behind them… Sango looked at Kagome, who shrugged," I haven't said sit all day…" Then she winced and wondered if sacred beads activated just then… Poor Inuyasha would be an innocent victim.

Sango and Kagome turned around and blinked simultaneously at the sight of four males piled on top of each other. A blond man, who was trapped beneath his companions slowly began to crawl out of the heap. He looked up at them with fierce violet eyes that glared at them suspiciously," who the hell are you?" The two young women looked at each other.

Sango replied but her voice held a silent amusement for the circumstances," that's what we should be asking you."

**-END-OF-CHAPTER-**

A/N: Its hard for me to start out stories… so please don't mind the short length. I tried my best to make this chapter long…when I typed this it was at least 3 pages so I'm going to pat myself on the back. but… Shrugs as for pairings…

I have no idea, but if anyone has any requests then I'll see what I can do… -.- If I get too many different request then it'll have to turn into a vote. And no offense, I like reading shounen-ai but I can't write it so please don't ask for it… Its too hard for me and I might make the characters even more out of character then they already are. Anyways please review. If I get at least 5 reviews then I'll start working another chapter. So click that pretty button that says 'Go!'


End file.
